Broken Heart
by My Love. x x
Summary: Song-fic. Its a sweet one-shot. Bad summary, but the story is much better. Please read. x x


**My Love. x x**

**Please read:P its really sweet ( i think anyway ) leave a review if you like it:)**

**This is one shot is based on one of my all-time favorite songs, You must have had a broken heart sung by Westlife! (Whats in bold and italics are the lyrics.)**

**Enjoy. x x**

* * *

><p><span> Broken Heart...<span>

Shadow sat with his boyfriend, Sonic at the top of the mountain. It was a beautiful sight, the sunrise rose above the other mountain tops, shining its beautiful orange and pink colours. Shadow never said much, but when he did, it would be a one word answer. The deepness of his voice made him very manly in Sonics eyes. The blue hedgehog sighed, and kept looking at Shadow from the corner of his eyes, Shadow lay with his head on the grass and his ruby eyes shut. He never understood why Shadow never spoke to him, well when he did it was either plain…or romantic? Sonic closed his emerald eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that joined them. He kept repeating in his mind:

"_Why isn't shadow talking to me? Does he think I'm boring? Not interesting enough to talk to him? Why can't he just tell me, instead of me worrying like a loonitic?"_

"I don't think you're uninteresting?"

Sonic shot his eyes open, and looked down at his boyfriend. Was he saying his thoughts out loud?

"I aint' talking to you, because I'm tired. You aint' boring, and you aint' uninteresting, so stop worrying about it and come lay next to me!" Shadow reached his arm across, so that Sonic could lay there. Sonic did as he was told though, and placed himself in Shadows arms.

'_**The way you say the things you do,**_

_**The softness of the words you choose,**_

_**The times that you can read my mind,**_

_**And take my worry's out of sight.'**_

Shadow and Sonic lay on the mountain for a while, enjoying each other's company. The breeze had got slightly chilled, and Sonic cuddled right up into Shadow for warmth. Shadow looked emotionless though, nothing in his face showed that he was feeling anything. No matter how many times the blue hero tried to crack to code to Shadows feelings, it never worked.

"Shadow?" Sonic couldn't finish though. A gloved finger placed themselves on Sonics lips, preventing him to say anything else. It was probably that Shadow didn't want to talk…but why? His finger slowly moved away from Sonics mouth, and was placed back on the white, fury chest. His eyes still open, the ruby colour of them glistened in the now night sky.

"You thinkin' about Maria?"

"…" Shadow didn't answer, he didn't want to believe that he was thinking about her, and he didn't want to admit it to Sonic. He was always the strong one, and didn't want his reputation of being the 'miserable' one to disappear. Sonic took that as a yes, and slowly placed his head on Shadows chest. Shadow lifted Sonics head, and placed a gentle kiss on Sonics lips, leaving Sonic a bit surprised.

"What was that for?"

"A kiss is still a kiss…don't need to have a reason to."

Sonic and Shadow were now looking into each other's eyes. Yet Shadows seemed a bit dull than usual, they used to be blood red, but now they are yet a plain…lifeless red.

'_**Your fingers touching on my lips,**_

_**And say a kiss is still a kiss,**_

_**And when you look at me I see,**_

_**I see that pain that you had to feel.'**_

He looks so heartbroken? Like Shadows heart had been torn into two when Maria died. Shadow might have just needed someone to mend it, and at the time, a certain blue hedgehog had a liking to him. His eyes actually expressed all the love, but what did his heart call? Sonic thought so many things in his mind. He couldn't actually believe that someone like Shadow would love a hedgehog like him. Shadow must have been heartbroken…

'_**You must've had a broken heart, to love me the way you do, **_

_**Must have been so torn apart, I can see it when I look at you,**_

_**All the meaning that is in your eyes, the love you give will never die,**_

_**And I knew right from the start, you must've had a broken heart.'**_

Shadow could see the sadness in Sonics eyes actually. They were looking straight at one another, and all different kinds of emotions ran out and escaped. The ebony hedgehog cupped Sonics cheeks, and gave a warm smile. It was very rare that you got as Shadow smile, and only the privileged had seen it. Sonic couldn't help blush and giggle like a school girl at Shadows cute smile. Shadow loved this; Sonic was adorable when he acted cute. They eventually shared a kiss. It was small at first, but then Shadow's tongue licked Sonics bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sonic replied and widened his mouth. Fighting for dominance, they griped onto each other's quills, and both moaned into the kiss. Shadow became the winner. It lasted for a while, and both didn't feel the need to get some air. Both hedgehogs became a bit red from loss of oxygen. Before one final peck on the red, quiet swollen lips, they eventually took deep breaths.

"We aint' had a kiss like that for a long time…"

"Yeah in know." Shadow smiled and kissed Sonics forehead.

"Last time we kissed like that, was when you invited yourself in my house…" Sonic winked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, day after Maria…died…." The mood dimmed.

'_**You seem to have a certain smile,**_

_**I can't forget after a while,**_

_**The day you walked into the room,**_

_**At once I knew the hurt that you'd been through.'**_

Shadows smiled faded, and the wind became ice cold for both of them. None didn't feel the need to talk. Sonic knew at that point, Shadow was defiantly heartbroken that day…he came round to Sonics for comfort…and they ended up kissing. But was it because Shadow loved Sonic, or was it because he needed something to cheer him up?

'_**You must've had a broken heart, to love me the way you do, **_

_**Must have been so torn apart, I can see it when I look at you,**_

_**All the meaning that is in your eyes, the love you give will never die,**_

_**And I knew right from the start, you must've had a broken heart.'**_

Sonic sat along in his living room. It had been a couple of hours since both hedgehogs had ran home. It was about 12am, and Sonic has too much on his mind to sleep. He needed to know whether Shadow REALLY loved him, or was Sonic a thing to get his heart mended…a tool? But how would one ask such a question. 'How are you? Oh, BTW, do you actually love me, or am I your tool mender?' There was no actual proper way of asking. Romantic things that his lover said or some faces that Shadow pulled kept coming on inside the blue hedgehogs mind. Like a fire, it was hard to get rid of, and the light just got brighter and brighter. Sonic could only think that Shadow loved him as much as he loved Shadow…Which was a lot.

'_**Sometimes when it's late at night, and I see your face in the fire light,**_

_**Showing all the love you have for me, well I love you as much.'**_

Sonic cuddled himself on his sofa, he would sleep alone tonight, like all the other nights he had to. Sonic had stuff to worry about too? It's not like Shadow is the only one with feelings. Tears rolled down Sonics cheeks. He didn't actually know why he was crying? Maybe because his heart and brain was telling him that Shadow doesn't actually love him…he loved Shadow too much though. If Shadow's only using him, that's fair enough, the blue hedgehog just wants to be the one he spends his nights with, and who he cuddles when he gets upset.

'_**You must've had a broken heart, to love me the way you do,**_

_**Must have been so torn apart, I can see it when I look at you,**_

_**All the meaning that is in your eyes, the love you give will never die,**_

_**And I knew right from the start, you must've had a broken heart.'**_

Sonic eventually fell fast asleep on his sofa. All cuddled up without a blanket. He would surely be cold in the morning. Sonic was not along though, in the Shadows, was Shadow. He looked at his lover, and lovingly smiled. He got a warm blanket and placed it over Sonic, followed by a short kiss.

"I love you Sonic…don't you ever think different!"

He quickly zoomed off before Sonic could wake up; he came to Sonics every night without the blue hedgehog noticing. Sonic became along again, but this time with love from his boyfriend…which he didn't know about…

'_**Sometimes, (sometimes),**_

_**Must've had a broken heart**_

_**Yeaaah…**_

_**All the meaning that is in your eyes, the love you give will never die,**_

_**And I knew right from the start, you must have had a broken heart…**_

_**Sometimes…'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed:)<strong>

**R&R - love yahhh. x x**


End file.
